Changed To The Elite
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: May, Misty and Dawn were the 'nerds' of the school. Hated by everyone, even by their childhood friends who abandoned them for popularity. They leave knowing that they aren't wanted. But when they come back a whole entire new group, things will change forever. REMAKE of The Way of Popularity.
1. Chapter 1

**Reiko: May I present the remake of The Way of Popularity!**

**Drew: Speaking of May where is she?**

**May: -comes in eating ramen- This is awesome.**

**Reiko: -says loudly- Hey May Drew missed you!**

**Drew: NO I DID NOT!**

**Reiko: Aw... -pinches Drew's cheeks- Little Drew is made at his senpai!**

**Drew: -mysterious purple aura-**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Three girls walked down the school corridor. The first girl had her short orange hair tied to the side roughly. She was Misty, known as the water nerd. The second girl had her shoulder long brown hair in two parts curling towards each other. She was May, known as the food nerd. The third girl had her navy hair let down. She was Dawn, the fashion nerd. All of them wore square glasses, and were almost never seen at school without books in their arms._

_The girls went towards their lockers, noticing the post-it notes stuck to their locker. 'Fag', 'Retard', and 'Social Suicide' were only three of the tens of nasty notes they got everyday. They would get a minimum of 3650 Post-it notes on their locker every year. A normal teenage would had cried for months or suffered depression, but these girls were different. The Post-it notes were...traditional. They got so many nasty comments on them, but they had learned to suffer from it. And to gain stronger from that pain._

_They sighed deeply as they opened their lockers. They replaced their history books with their maths textbooks. And went onto the next class._

* * *

_After the maths class, which was a lesson about algebra and pronumerals, they proceeded towards the gym. The traditional yearly school triple trainer gym battle rounds were held there. They looked at the first round groups. They read down at the list. "Brianna, Jessie and Erica..." They scoffed as they thought of the Popular Girls, three snobby girls who were the best female battlers in the school. They continued on to read the other contestants. Then they read the last group. They paused slightly as they meekly looked at the last contestants._

_Drew, Ash, and Paul. The Popular Boys, and the girls' previous best friends. Key word: PREVIOUS. The girls sadly remembered the day the boys chose popularity over them. It had been heartbreaking. The boys had tried to convince them that it was a hard decision, but the girls knew that it was a lie. They replied with the statement, 'If you were really my best friend, then you would have stuck with me the whole time'._

_The battle started with the teams fighting in a 3 on 3 battle. Naturally, the Popular groups beat everyone until they had to face each other. Brianna was disgustingly looking flirtatiously at Drew, where Jessie was looking lovingly at Ash, and Erica gazing at Paul with hearts in her eyes._

_"Go Vibrava!" Brianna giggled._

_"Take the stage Seviper!" Jessie blew a kiss at Ash._

_"Come on Jynx!" Erica fluttered her eyelashes at Paul._

_"Ok your up Flygon." Drew cooly said._

_"Lets win this Pikachu." Ash muttered as his electric mouse pokemon jumped off his shoulder in a battle position._

_"Come on out Aggron." Paul shrugged._

_The tension was in the air as the popular groups faced each other. Then the referee explained that once all of one group's pokemon has fainted the opposing team wins. Then then blew his whistle, and the battle began._

_"Vibrava! Sand Tomb!" Brianna sang._

_"Knock it off with DragonBreath Flygon!" Drew yelled. The DragonBreath knocked down the Sand Tomb and managed to hurt Vibrava. "NOOOOO! VIBRAVA! MY SWEETHEART!" Brianna cried, which was over exaggerating the actual situation because truth be told Vibrava was only slightly hurt._

_"Now Pikachu! Give Seviper a Thunder!" Ash said pointing a Seviper._

_"PIKACHUU!" A devastating thunder electrified Seviper and left it quite fried, but it was still up._

_"Aggron! Give Jynx a Metal Claw!" Paul yelled. Aggron roared and metal clawed Jynx. _

_"No Jynx! Use Ice Beam!" Erica cried._

_"Melt it with Flamethrower Flygon!" Drew smirked, knowing Ice types were weak against fire. The Flamethrower destroyed the Ice Beam AND knocked out Jynx. _

_"NOOO JYNX!" Erica wailed. Brianna and Jessie looked furious. "URGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ERICA! NOW WE ONLY HAVE THE TWO OF US!" Erica withdrew Jynx and walked off sullenly._

_"Now Vibrava! Sand Tomb Pikachu!" Erica smirked._

_"Oh no you don't," Paul and Drew said in unison. They then yelled, "Flygon! Use Steel Wing! Aggron! Use Flash Cannon!" and within mere seconds Vibrava was K. . "NOOOO! MY DARLING!" Brianna withdrew Vibrava and angrily walked off. Jessie grit her teeth. This was sure the hardest battle they fought this year. All the other matches were junk, childsplay. But this was like a baby playing basketball against a world champion. The boy's smirked. _

_"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!"_

_"Aggron! Use Metal Claw!"_

_"Flygon! Use Steel Wing!"_

_Jessie watched sheepishly. "Um...Poison Tail?" Seviper was able to knock off Pikachu and Aggron, but Flygon attacked from the air, and K. Seviper easily. Brianna was so angry she screamed a piercing scream of frustration before going off to the Pokemon Centre. But before she left, she spotted Misty, May and Dawn. "Listen you three jerky piss-off nerds. Stay away from Drew, Ash and Paul. Or you'll regret it."_

_That was when they decided to leave La Rousse High._

_End Flashback._

* * *

It had been around 3 years since the girls dropped out of La Rousse High. No one knew where they went, or what happened to them.

Drew Hayden and his two friends Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji were cooly walking through the front doors of the school, followed by none other then the Popular Girls, who were leading the majority of the love-struck female school population after the boys.

"Hey did you hear about it?" a group of girls who weren't in the fancrowd said excitedly to each other. Drew, Ash and Paul were immediately curious and tried to eavesdrop.

"Well apparently we're getting new students today! And they're supposed to be the prettiest and hottest girls in the Pokemon world!"

"I heard two are Region Top Coodinators, and one is a Gym Leader!"

"Really? I heard you have to be pretty good to be a Gym Leader! And being a Top Coodinator is just...WOW."

"Um...Drew?" Ash muttered. "Yes?" "I think we should get going, next class is starting in 5 minutes!" Nearby, Paul was nodding and walked off with Ash. Drew muttered some words before running after them.

"Well, tomorrow is the Yearly Battle Competition again. Going for another win guys?" Drew smirked. Ash nodded. "You bet!"

"Only problem, these girls who are 'Top Coodinators' and 'Gym Leader' might stop us, I mean, I've never gotten the place of Top Coodinator in my life!" Paul added. Drew nodded. "That is true..."

The next lesson was sport. The girls normally did Gymnastics, while the boys did ball sports like soccer and basketball. Brianna tried to impress Drew by trying to balance on one leg while grabbing onto the other with her hand, but her wobbling ruined it and she fell hard. Jessie tried to impress Ash by hula hooping_she did it, but Ash plainly stated that everyone can hula hoop_even boys. Erica tried to impress Paul by doing the splits, but her ankle barely touched the ground before she groaned in pain. The boys were playing soccer. Paul skillfully kicked the ball towards Ash, who kicked it to Drew, who kicked the ball high over the goalkeepers head, and into the net. "Oh yeah!" the boys high fived as the opposing team sulked at their 21 - 0 loss.

Their sport teacher, was a cranky old lady by the name of Cottie**(AN: Yes to the people who have read The Way of Popularity_I'm keeping Cottie as the sports teacher)** and everyone had to stifle their laugh when we first met her, and had to call her 'Cottie-sensei', as no one believed an old granny could be a Sport teacher.

In the middle of the period, a man dressed impeccably entered the Gym and muttered something to Cottie-sensei. Cottie tried to blow into a whistle, but to no avail. She tried hard, but she just couldn't blow. Perhaps it was because she had hardly any teeth. At the end, she gave up and passed the granny saliva-covered whistle to the poor Sport Assistant, who, instead of using the whistle, blew his fingers, which released a piercing screech.

"BWY NOW YOU MWUST HAVE HEARD WOF THE NEW STUDENTS, RIGHT?" Cottie's voice was peculiar as she had hardly any teeth, "WELL NOW THEY HAVE AWRRIVED! PWLEASE WELCOME THEM!"

The doors opened, and two men in tuxedos entered. Murmuring was heard all around. Then the two men stepped aside, to reveal three _**hot** _girls, all wearing sunglasses, and crossing their arms.

Everyone gasped.

The left-most girl had her chest long orange hair tied into one sharp pigtail trailing down her neck. She was wearing a Isabel Marant green fishnet top over a black periwinkle singlet with black shorts. She was wearing green/blue converse shoes and had an emerald necklace, an emerald bangle, and an emerald earrings. To top it off, she had a black velvet bow headband. The clothes she was wearing gave her a free seaside countrygirl vibe.

The middle girl had her wavy, waist-long silky brown hair let out and tucked behind her ears. She was wearing a crimson halter top and had black leather pants with scarlet platforms heels. She had a black pearl necklace with black peace earrings, and finally, she had a ruby dangling on her forehead with the aid of black pearls. The clothes she wore gave her a superstar vibe.

The right-most girl had her straight hip-long navy hair tied up in two cute pigtails. She wore an off-shoulder long-sleeve hot pink shirt and dark jeans. She also had black stilettos and she had a black necklace, earrings, and a mixed colour charm bracelet. Resting on her forehead was a small pink crystal silver tiara. The clothes she wore gave her that royal princess vibe.

"LWADIES WAND GENTLEMWAN! MWAY I INTWODUCE YOU TO MAY, MISTY AND DAWN!" Everyone gaped. Their bottom lip hit the gym floor. Drew, Ash and Paul were confused. "No, it COULDN'T be them! The two world-famous Region Coodinators? One of them being a Gym Leader? It couldn't be!"

Suddenly a shy boy named James, who was Jessie's much kinder twin, put up his hand. "Um...may I ask which of you girls are the Region Top Coodinators, and which of you is the Gym Leader?" James was blushing redder then a cherry. The girls smiled kindly.

"Well," Misty said, "I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty. Specialty: Water." Everyone gaped. So this WAS the previous Water nerd.

"Hey I'm May, and I'm the Hoenn Region Top Coodinator," May said.

"And I'm Dawn, the Sinnoh Region Top Coodinator." Dawn muttered.

Brianna, Jessie and Erica must of seen the Popular Boy's faces because they snarled and sneered at the girls, "Well, how about a battle then? I need to warm up for tomorrow's traditional yearly battle anyway."

"I don't see why not," May said, after looking at Dawn and Misty. Cottie wrinkled her nose and asked the assistant to push away all the equipment.

When the Gym was cleared, the whole school came to see the fight between the new girls and the Popular Girls. Everyone was worried. They hoped the new girls would win, but the Popular Girls seemed much better...

The referee announced the rules, and the Popular Girls took the time to blow kisses at Drew, Ash and Paul.

"Begin!"

"Come on out Flygon!" Brianna squealed happily. May, Misty and Dawn were surprised to see that Vibrava evolved, but were not intimidated in the least.

"Goooo Seviper!" Jessie danced as the huge snake came out of it's pokeball.

"Jynx! Come on!" Erica sang.

May, Misty and Dawn closed their eyes and smirked.

"Come on out! Mamoswine!" Dawn threw her Pokeball to reveal the twin tusk pokemon. Brianna gritted her teeth as she knew Mamoswine could learn Ice type moves as well, which was super effective against her Flygon.

May considered for a while before sending out Blaziken.

Finally, Misty sent out Gyarados.

At first, everyone was confused at Misty's choice. A water type against a Ice type? Not a very good choice. But Misty just smirked.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower," she caught everyone except May and Dawn by surprise. Erica's Jynx was knocked out cold at the blast.

"No fair! I swear she's cheating! Water pokemon cannot learn fire moves!" Erica was furious. Then the Pokemon Professer of the school stood up. "It is true that Gyarados is a water pokemon, however, despite that fact, it can still learn fire moves." Brianna was dead angry at Erica. "IN ONE SHOT? I CAN NOT BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG!"

The battle continued.

"Seviper! Bite attack!" Jessie yelled.

"Knock it out with a Overheat Blaziken!" May responded. Blaziken blew a powerful white flame at Seviper_it's first Overheat, which meant it was EXTRA powerful. Seviper was out for the count. Now it was three against Brianna and her Flygon. Brianna gritted her teeth. She would keep her honor, and defend her pride! But right now the trio seemed impossible to beat. "Flygon! Steel Wing!" she called.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin at Flygon's wings! NOW!" May yelled. Blaziken drew in a fiery breath and blew a huge Fire Spin at Flygon's wings. That stopped Steel Wing, AND made it hard to fly. "This is our chance Mamoswine!" Dawn yelled. "Ice Fang!" Mamoswine used a freezing Ice Fang on Flygon, knocking it out. The Popular Girls were shocked. They had lost, and their pride was gone. Then the audience started loudly clapping, and there was a standing ovation. The Popular Girls got Boos and 'You suck!' from the audience. They were even more furious now. They would never back down.

After the battle, the girls started walking outside the school gates before they felt a warm hand on their shoulder.

"Wait," they heard the voice say, and they turned around to see none other then Drew, Ash and Paul.

**Reiko: SO I hope you like the remake of The Way of Popularity! It will be titled Changed to the Elite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reiko: Soooo...**

**Drew: So what?**

**May: So she keeps on saying 'Soooo...'**

**Drew: I can see that. -flicks hair-**

**May: That is SO annoying I SWEAR.**

**Drew: Aw come on May no one can resist my good looks.**

**May: Well I can.**

**Reiko: Ya and me too! But I only resist because I know May is the one that should be melting! ^^**

**May: ...-_-...Reiko...NOT required.**

* * *

It was like time had stopped. Everyone paused to listen to the soft breeze of the wind. The girls turned to look at the boys, look at the people who were once their friends. Silence was all that was heard, except for the gentle wind fanning against their bare skin. The boy's hand on their shoulders were getting warmer by the second, and it was slowly getting sweatier. But this only made the boys tighten their grip. It is always in moments like these, where you notice every single detail of the world, where realise that small birds were chirping in the trees, and where you realise that the leaves were starting to fall.

The boys faces were red with embarrassment, but they stood strong. Not a word was exchanged.

Awkward. That was the best way to describe the situation. Awkward.

Suddenly a car honked, breaking the serenity. The girls turned to see their silver Jaguar car, with their chaffeur at the wheel. "Sorry," they muttered to the boys, and they dashed towards the car and got in. They took one final glance at the boys before the car drove away. "Where are they going?" Ash asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Drew replied. He spotted a nearby tall tree and began swiftly climbing the tree. When he got to the top, he scanned the road. He spotted a silver car driving into a street. "Come on guys! I think they went that way!" Paul looked blandly at the other two, and followed them. They vainly tried to follow the car, managing to just spot it turning into another street. Paul then stopped and realised. "Hey guys, isn't this our street?" The boys stopped and looked dumbly at the sign, 'La Rousse Avenue'.

Was it possible that the girls lived in their street?

It was possible, as they remembered the events of the past weeks.

_Flashback:_

_Drew, Ash and Paul came out of their house and saw the house next door. No one lived in it, because it was so out-of-date and old-fashioned that no one bothered to buy it. But it was a nice house, with sandstone walls carved into intricate patterns. But no one wanted it. It had been on sale for weeks. They sighed and went to school. Another day filled with love-struck fangirls. _

_After school they were slowly walking on the pavement of La Rousse Road, with was connected to many streets, including the main street, La Rousse Avenue, which was their street. When they came to their street, they were shocked to see that the old house next door was sold. They stood there wondering who had bought it._

_End Flashback._

When they came to the house next door, the first thing they realised was the the silver car was not a Jaguar. Drew facepalmed. "Dammit," he said under his breath. Then a old woman came hobbling out of the house. She spotted them and gave them a huge toothless smile. "Well well. Are you little pretties my new next door neighbour?" The boys were creeped out but nodded. She gave them another toothless grin. "Well well, how about we get...acquainted?"

By now the boys were seriously creeped out. "_Pedo...Pedo...Pedo..." _ it was the only word that ran in their heads. The granny puckered up her wrinkled lips and opened her arms. "Now now, let old Granny kissy you ok? Come on little boys! It's only a little kissy on your cheeky_huh?" The old lady look confused because there was no one there.

Ash shut the front door and bolted it with several thousands of chains, nails and planks of wood. Drew and Paul sweatdropped. "Ash...how are we going to go out tomorrow?" Ash paused and turned his head, looking sheepish. "Ahahah..." He then started to pull off the chains, nails and planks of wood. When he finished, he opened the door to get a breath of air, but he was welcomed with a horrible sight. The old granny was towering over him, puckering her sloppy lips and opening her wrinkly hands. "Come on, give your new neighbour a welcoming!"

"On second thought," Drew and Paul hesitated, "Let's chain up the door." They slammed the door in front of the old lady's face and began chaining hundreds of chains on the door. They then locked it with a key. "Phew..." they sighed.

The next day, which was the triple battle day, the boys were 5 minutes late to class. **(AN: Can YOU guess why? Hint: Chased by a certain old granny) **They got scolded by their teacher, One: For being late, Two: For insulting a Elderly person. Yes, life was turning horrible.

They saw May, Misty and Dawn as well. Today, May was wearing a one shoulder top that was a gradient of red to orange. She also wore white shorts and pumps. Misty wore a sky blue loose top that had sagged sleeves. She also had a white plaid skirt with white cowgirl boots. Dawn wore a purple singlet with knee-long black leather pants, and red heels. No one could deny that they looked stunning.

After lunch, it was the competition again. However something had changed. Instead of everyone thinking the boys would win, they thought the new girls would dominate. The School Newsletter tried desperately to interview the boys about it, but they just ignored it, which caused the newsletter to write 'They were so angry they didn't say a word'.

The school flooded into the Gym, and they eagerly awaited the announcers to announce the first battle.

"Ahem, Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be a slight change to the rules. As you all know you have to use one of your pokemon to battle, and the first group who gets all of their pokemon knocked out will lose. The principal has decided that if you advance to the final round, you have to use two pokemon. The person with both their pokemon knocked out will be eliminated from the group. The first group with all it's pokemon knocked out will lose. And now. For the first round, May, Misty and Dawn, versing James, Joshua and Brandon **(AN: As some people will have probably guessed, I'm using people from the anime apart from Brandon because I don't think Brianna ends up with anybody)**!

James, Joshua and Brandon looked terrified. But the new girl just smiled kindly at them. Looks can be deceiving...**(AN: -haunting laugh-)**

"Begin!"

"Come on out Carnivine..." James meekly threw the ball.

"Go Houndoom..." Joshua muttered.

"Go Sceptile..." Brandon said nervously.

"Let's win this Blaziken!" May yelled.

"Come on Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

"Your up Mamoswine!" Dawn called.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin at Carnivine then Sceptile!" May called. Blaziken blew a fierce Fire Spin at the two grass pokemon.

"Quick Houndoom! Take damage for Carnivine and Sceptile!" Joshua called, showing his urge to protect his friend's pokemon. But May just nodded and closed her eyes. "Oh of course, it would be better for two pokemon to be left then one. Smart thinking my friend."

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Joshua called.

"Block it off with a Hydro Pump Gyarados!" Misty called. Houndoom stumbled in pain and was knocked out. "Oh yeah!" the girls high fived.

"Blaziken! Fire Spin!"

"Gyarados! Join in with a Flamethrower!"

The two fire attack roared as they interwined and hit the two grass pokemon, knocking them out. James wept for his fallen Carnivine, will Brandon was silent and withdrew Sceptile. "May, Misty and Dawn have beaten the boys in the first round of this year's Triple Battle!"

"Come on, you HAVE to be impressed by that!" the newsletter reporter said to the Popular Boys with a notebook in his hand. Drew flicked his hair while Ash and Paul just stood there looking bored. Of course, this made the news reporter lie and wrote down, 'Yes, they were good' **(AN: Reminds me of Magikarp Salesman)**.

"Aw you didn't let Mamoswine go!" Dawn pouted. The girls laughed and patted her and Mamoswine on the back.

"What a spectacular match! Now for the next match...Drew, Ash and Paul...up against Jessebella, Jessadia, and Jessilina! **(AN: Yes I know they are all Jessie in the anime for this is my fanfiction!) **The triplets walked up haughtily onto the battle grounds. Drew flicked his hair, Ash was talking to Pikachu, and Paul was just standing there looking like a zombie. "And begin!"

"Go go Mime Jr!" Jessebella sang.

"Come on out Dustox!" Jessadia called.

"Take the stage Yanmega!" Jessilina danced.

"Go Flygon!" Drew said.

"Go Donphan!" Ash threw his Pokeball.

"Go Aggron!" Paul said.

"Mime Jr! Tickle!"

"Dustox come on! Poison Sting!"

"Yanmega! Ancient Power!"

"Flygon Flamethrower at everyone." Drew flicked his hair as Flygon released a powerful Flamethrower, knocking out Yanmega and Dustox.

"WHAT?" Jessadia and Jessilina cried as they withdrew their pokemon.

"Just goes to show that it's better to not have a Grass/Bug Pokemon!" Jessebella sneered.

"Donphan! Rollout!"

"Aggron! Metal Claw!"

Mime Jr was knocked unconcious immediately. Jessebella gasped. "Just goes to show you should not never pay attention to what is happening," Jessadia and Jessilina sneered at Jessebella. "Drew, Ash and Paul have done it again!" the referee announced.

The next battle was Brianna, Jessie, and Erica, versing three random boys. Naturally, the Popular Girls won.

The next battle was the Popular Girls against the new girls. Everyone was bored because they knew the new girls would win. And they did.

There were a few more battles. And then there was the last one. The finals. It was the new girls, versing the Popular Boys. They were both sweating in frustration as they recalled past memories of them while they were best friends.

The referee announced the two Pokemon rule. "Begin!"

"Ok Flygon your up!" Drew called.

"Pikachu Come on!" Ash said.

"Aggron let's go!" Paul shouted.

"Come on out Blaziken!" May threw her pokeball.

"Hm...nice choice using an effective attack against a water type Ash, but that won't work! Come on out Kingdra! **(AN: Yeah I decided I wanted Horsea to** **evolve)**" Misty smirked.

"Take the stage Mamoswine!" Dawn called.

"Ok Flygon! Flamethrower at Mamoswine!" Drew yelled. It hit it's mark, and Mamoswine winced.

"It'll take alot more for THAT to work! Unless you forgot Mamoswine is half Ground as well! Ancient Power let's go!" The stones hit all the the opponent's pokemon, but only Pikachu took serious damage.

"Hang in there Pikachu! Thunder at Kingdra!"

"You too Flygon! Steel Wing at Kingdra!"

"Aggron join in with Metal Claw!"

"Oh no you don't, Blaziken! Double Kick Aggron!"

"Don't you dare hurt my Kingdra! Dragon Pulse at Pikachu!"

"Mamoswine! Ice Shard at Flygon!"

"Pikachu! Quick Attack to evade the Dragon Pulse!" Ash called.

Pikachu dodged the Dragon Pulse easily, and attacked Kingdra. But Kingdra still looked strong. "Thunder!" Ash called. And Pikachu developed a devastating Thunder, but Kingdra shook it off. Ash gasped. "B-but how?"

Misty smirked. "Kingdra's half Dragon as well you know. Electric attacks won't do much harm." Ash gritted his teeth.

* * *

Blaziken double kicked Aggron, which was super effective. Aggron was knocked out. Paul solemnly withdrew Aggron, then threw another Pokeball. "Come on Torterra!"

May was excited. Torterra was weak against fire type! She called for a Blaze Kick. Paul just looked solemn. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant." Huge vines roared from the ground and attack Blaziken. Blaziken was knocked out. May gasped, but then withdrew Blaziken. "Good job."

"Now, Snorlax, I choose you!" May called **(AN: So I made Munchlax evolve).**

* * *

"Flygon! Fly up to evade Ice Shard!" Drew yelled. Flygon flew up, and the ice shards missed. Drew flicked his hair.

"Not for long," Misty murmured, "Kingdra, Dragon Pulse." Kingdra blew a fierce super effective Dragon Pulse at Flygon. It stumbled and started wobbling in mid-air.

The boys looked at each other in worry. "Fine, we'll use our secret attack then! Triple Combo Blast!"

Then Pikachu used Thunder, Torterra used Leaf Storm after recharging, and Flygon used DragonBreath. It created a green ball of energy charged with Electricity. The green balls then broke into three bits and hit each of the new girl's pokemon separately. The ball bounced off Snorlax's belly, much to the boy's horror, but it hit the other two, and with the strength in the blast, knocked out the other two. Misty recalled Kingdra and sent out Gyarados, and Dawn sent out Quilava.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower at Torterra!"

"You too Quilava! Eruption at Torterra as well!"

May smirked, "Snorlax, Ice Punch at Flygon."

Gyarados's Flamethrower missed Torterra when it narrowly jumped to the side, but it was hit with Eruption and knocked out quickly. Paul was shocked. He was the first to be eliminated. It was the first time he was eliminated.

Snorlax tried to hit an Ice Punch at Flygon, but it flew up and blew a DragonBreath onto Snorlax. "Dodge!" May yelled. Snorlax barely managed to escape by flinging itself backwards and balancing on one hand.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle Gyarados!"

"Counter with HyperBeam!" Misty yelled. Pikachu desperately tried to run into the Hyper Beam, but was sent flying at the powerful beam. Ash quickly ran onto the battlefield, picked up Pikachu and released his Donphan. "Donphan! Rollout!" Misty narrowed her eyes. "Hydro Pump at Donphan."

Donphan was easily knocked out much to everyone's shock because they thought Donphan would have been better. Ash withdrew his pokemon and was left to watch Drew battle it out with the three girls. Drew was evidently frustrated. The two of his best friends were already out. He was their only hope. "Flygon! Let's go! DragonBreath with all you got!"

"Counter with Hydro Pump Gyarados!" Misty yelled. Gyarados blew a powerful Hydro Pump at the DragonBreath, but it was so fierce that Gyarados' Hydro Pump was backfired. Misty gasped in horror as Gyarodos took the attack, leaving it near-knocked out. "Quilava! Flame Wheel!"

"Now Flygon! Sandstorm!" The sandstorm stopped Flame Wheel and buffeted Quilava, knocking it out. Now Dawn was out. But she didn't have a worried look on her face. She knew this was only the beginning of what they were capable of.

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam full power let's go!"

"Join in with a extra Hyper Beam Snorlax!"

"Counter with a DragonBreath come on!" Drew yelled. Things were starting to look meek for him. But as the DragonBreath touched the Hyper Beams, there was a huge explosion. VERY fortunately, the Gym was big, and the ceilings were opened. When the huge gust of smoke cleared, it reveal Flygon and Gyarados knocked out, but Snorlax wasn't even harmed. Drew gritted his teeth as he sent out Roserade. "Roserade! Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it and use Metronome!" Snorlax jumped aside and used Metronome. Soon, everyone was joining in, even May. "SNORLAX!" Snorlax released a huge Hydro Pump at Roselia. Roselia fell backwards and stayed there. The referee was about to announce that the girls won but then Roserade struggled up. "Good Job Roserade! Now, Razor Leaf followed by Magical Leaf!"

Snorlax dodged Razor Leaf, but Magical Leaf sent it flying. However, it landed on it's feet with a huge earthquake. Roserade was stumbling. "Now Snorlax! Focus Punch!" May ordered.

Snorlax hit a devastating Focus Punch to Roserade and knocked it out. "The girls have won! The girl have won! The_oh I'm sorry by girls I meant May, Misty and Dawn!" the referee stuttered in amazement. "Oh yeah!" the girls high-fived. The boys looked sheepishly amongst each other. They had lost. To GIRLS. They watched embarrassed as the girls got the Winners' Cup. A year ago, that would have been them. But despite the fact they lost, they lost honorably. They clapped loudly as the girls held up their newly achieved cup.

* * *

After school, the girls were walking out of the school gates, proudly holding a cup in their hands. The boys spotted them and quickly ran towards them. "Hey um..." the girls gave them sharp looks. "What?"

"We were wondering if you could um...tell us where you lived?"

The girls looked rather shocked. "Um...ok...here, let me write it down for you..." May got out a notebook from her pocket and cleanly ripped out a page. She wrote down the address and walked off smiling at the girls and whispering stuff the boys couldn't hear. The boys quickly read the paper. _1234 La Rousse Boulevard. _At first, they were confused. They did not know of a 'La Rousse Boulevard'. But they were eager to know where the girls lived, so they asked a phew people around.

First Person's Answer: Can you repeat that? La Rousse Boulevard? Never heard of it.

Second Person's Answer: -lower glasses- First, it is impossible for there to be a house number plate of 1234. Second, this place doesn't exist!

Third Person's Answer: Eh? Um...um...I don't think there is...a...um...place named La Rousse Boulevard.

They went on to ask tens of people, but they got no answer. They went home clueless. Suddenly Paul said, "Um guys...what's this tiny bit of writing here?" he pointed at small writing at the back of the tiny page.

_Fooled You. Did you really think we'd let you know where we live after what you've done to us? Haha. VERY funny. _

_From May, Misty and Dawn (the new champions of the school)._

The boys were furious. They had wasted the whole afternoon trying to find the girls, only to find that it was all a joke? They stormed off into their rooms and shut the door. The bang resonated on the walls, and gradually, it faded.

* * *

**Reiko: Well, Chapter Two is up! Sorry it might suck like hell, but my computer was glitching up.**

**Drew: Shows how stupid you_**

**Reiko: What was that Drew?**

**Drew: I said it show how_**

**Reiko: You know I can type your actions right?**

**Drew: Yeah...?**

**Reiko: Well shut your mouth on this! -grabs May and forces her to kiss Drew-**

**May and Drew: -muffled voices-**

**Reiko: -lets go-**

**May and Drew: EWWW!**

**Reiko: -sigh- You two I bet 1000 dollars that you two actually enjoyed it. Who's with me?**

**Brock, Misty and Dawn: Me!**

**May and Drew: -grumble grumble-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reiko: Hey guys! I want pizza!**

**Drew: Why Pizza?**

**Reiko: Cuz me and May are gonna hit the Pizzeria!**

**Drew: Fine with me -thinks- why wasn't I invited?**

**Reiko: -reads mind- Haw haw haw to see May?**

**Drew: What? N-no!**

**May: Hey Reiko! Let's go_um...Drew, why are you red-faced?**

**Drew: N-nothing! ^^'''**

**Reiko: I bags Margerita!**

**May: Aw I wanted that, but anyway, I'll get meatlovers! Extra Protein for me!**

* * *

May lay on her bed which had red covers with torchics on them. She remembered when Blaziken was a Torchic, it had persuaded her to buy the bedcovers. Torchic was extra pleased with her after that. She sighed contently at the memory and dragged herself out of bed. It was a cold Saturday morning, and cold mornings meant that she would freeze when she came out of bed. She dressed herself in a red tracksuit with white and red sneakers, and went out to see if Dawn and Misty were ready.

She found them in their rooms, Dawn wearing a pink nightie with Piplups on them, and Misty wearing a blue PJ with water droplets. "WAKE UP!" May yelled. "Urgh...May is that you?" She heard the muffled voices of her friends under the covers. "YES now get up!"

After a few minutes, Misty and Dawn came down to the kitchen wearing the same style of tracksuit May was wearing, but Misty's was blue, and Dawn's was pink. May smiled. Every Saturday morning, they would go for a run with their pokemon and train. Occasionally, if they woke extra early, the girls would snack on bananas, and make Pokeblocks or Poffins.

"Urgh..." Dawn stretched out her arms, closing one of her baby blue eyes and yawned, "where are the maids...and the servants...and..." she paused for a yawn. Misty swatted the back of Dawn's head and said, "YOU FORGOT AGAIN? WE LET THE SERVANTS AND MAIDS OFF ON WEEKENDS!"

When they came out of their huge mansion, they released their pokemon.

"Go Blaziken, Delcatty, Snorlax, Beautifly, Wartortle and Glaceon!" May called.

"Go Piplup, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Buneary and Pachirisu!" Dawn threw her Pokeballs.

"Go Golduck, Corsola, Kingdra, Staryu and Marill!" Misty called out a majority of her pokemon, aka the pokemon that could go on land, excluding Gyarados. All her other Pokemon were at the Gym back at Cerulean City being looked after by her sisters.

They went out jogging for a while, before they came to a clearing with a lake nearby. "Ok guys! Let's practice here!" Their Pokemon saluted and started practicing their attacks. Dawn and May were working on contest appeals and moves together, while Misty threw her remaining pokeballs, and trained her Pokemon at the lake.

"Ok Beautifly! Psychic with Silver Wind!" May called. It formed a magnificent coloured array of sparkles.

"Ok Piplup! Whirlpool then Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. The whirlpool surrounded Piplup, and soon after, blue bubbles started to rise from the centre. "Amazing! Great job!"

Misty was currently training Kingdra and Corsola, and telling the others to fight each other, but to no serious damage. "Come on Kingdra! Gimme a Dragon Pulse! Corsola use Recover without me saying ok? Great!"

This continued for an hour before they withdrew their pokemon and headed towards the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Drew groaned as he rubbed his temples. Waking up on a cold day was horrid. He stretched his arms and went over to the bathroom. He opened a cupboard below the sink and grabbed a tub of hair gel, and smeared some of it on his green hair. He observed himself in the mirror above the sink. He smoothed down his hair and tried his signature smirk. Perfect, as always. He put on his black turtleneck sweater, purple jacket and light green trousers.

As he opened his door, he heard arguing downstairs. He walked downstairs yawning to see a fried Ash and a bored Paul. Ash's Pikachu was sweatdropping at its trainer, and smoke was rising from his cheeks. Ash was yelling a Paul, and Paul countered with snide remarks.

"Well what happened here?" Drew said, throwing his signature smirk at Ash. Smoke was rising from his charred hair. His face was twisted into a furious glare. Paul scoffed. "Ash here was...experimenting." Ash immediately retorted in his anger.

"I WAS NOT EXPERIMENTING! I WAS JUST THINKING SINCE PIKACHU AND SWELLOW GOT THUNDER ARMOUR FROM THUNDER ATTACK MAYBE I COULD GET THUNDER ARMOUR AS WELL!"

"You're not a Pokemon you know," Drew raised his eyebrows at his friend's denseness.

"I KNOW I WAS JUST EXPERIMENT_"

"So you _were_ experimenting," Paul rolled his eyes. Ash growled as he realised his mistake in wording and started yelling at his friends jumping up and down in the kitchen and pounding his fists into the air. "Should we go?" Drew said, turning to his purple-haired friend. Paul nodded and they snuck out the kitchen and out the door, though Drew grabbed an apple first before heading out.

It was exactly five minutes later, when Ash realised that Drew and Paul were gone. "Dammit," Ash muttered under his breath. Pikachu sighed, because unknown to his trainer, it had been trying to get Ash's attention. Ash grabbed his coat and dashed off with Pikachu on his shoulder, clinging for it's life.

* * *

"So," Misty said as they sat in the restaurant of the Pokemon Centre, "what plans are you having today?" The two other girls shrugged when she mentioned this. "No plans," Dawn mouthed to Misty. She nodded in return. "Well, I was thinking, since you guys are free, maybe we'd go swimming?" Misty suggested. At the mention of this, May and Dawn sat up immediately and nodded their heads. Then they melted back into their seats and sighed. "I forgot my swimsuit at home..." they muttered simultaneously. Then they both straightened themself up again and started yelling 'Jinx your room!" at each other.

Misty sweatdropped and frantically turned her head around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Then how about we go to the mall? We can buy swimsuits there." At the mention of 'mall' Dawn stopped yelling and started bouncing up and down like a mad rabbit. May scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sure...sure...can we eat now?"

The next hour, they devoured their breakfast with relish before heading towards the Mall. When they got there, they smiled at the sight of the aquamarine walls and glass balconies. They sang silently to the songs coming from each shop they passed by, before reaching the swimwear shop. They grinned at the pretty sight of the hot pink walls with blue prints. When they arrived the shop, they heard the familiar lines of California Girls by Katy Perry **(AN: I disown this song) **Dawn skipped between the aisles and gasped at several pieces of clothing. May was humming and looked at the waterproof bandanas. Misty immediately headed towards the goggles section.

"OMG! THESE ARE PERFECT FOR YOU GUYS!" Dawn screamed, drawing large amounts of attention. Misty and May immediately tried pretending nothing was wrong, and shooing the rest of the people in the shop away from the overexcited Dawn. When the customers were far enough, they immediately dashed towards Dawn and hushed her. But Dawn's face was bright as she showed them three bikinis.

The first one was a red drawstring bikini with rubies lining along the edges of the bikini, and had a drawing of a ruby in the top section. The second was a halter ice blue with ruffles alongs the edges, and had a fake diamond resting at the top. The third was a light pink strapless bikini with white and pink polka dot bows on the centre of the top part, and on the sides of the bottom part. May's eyes widened. "They are perfect!"

They quickly bought the bikinis along with matching goggles, towels and bags, and skipped out the the shop.

* * *

"Do you think we should have left Sir Dense-alot alone without telling him?" Drew asked Paul while eating his apple. Paul shrugged and merely replied, "No, he's too dense for his own good."

"HEY GUYS! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" They turned around to see none other then Sir Dense-alot.

"Fancy seeing you here Ash," Drew said, feigning happiness, before leaning towards Paul and muttering, "how did he get here so fast?" Paul whispered back, "Dense people can do miracles." They chuckled silently before looking at Ash, who was taking deep breaths. His Pikachu looked like it had just run a one million kilometres marathon without stopping. "Well, you should get up. We are going to train."

"Go Blaziken, Overheat!" a female voice called. Drew's eyes widened. "May?!" he exclaimed before running towards the voice. Paul and Ash rolled their eyes.

"Go Mamoswine, Ice Fang!" another female voice called. Paul's eyes widened. "Dawn?!" he exclaimed before running towards the voice. Ash blinked innocently as he realised his two friends had run off.

"Go Golduck, Psychic!" another female voice called. Ash blinked. "M-misty?" he mumbled in confusion before following his friends. He found his friends hiding behind a tree. "Hey guys what are you_" he was interrupted by a harsh "BE QUIET!" by Paul. He nodded before kneeling down to see what his friends were looking at. His eyes widened.

May, Dawn and Misty were battling against three other girls in mysterious cloaks. They were carrying shopping bags, so the boys assumed they had just come from the Mall.

"Go Blaziken! Blaze Kick at Jynx!"

"Go Mamoswine, Ice Shard at Surskit!"

"Go Golduck, Psychic once more at Seviper!"

The three mysterious cloaked people's pokemon fainted immediately and they fell to their knees, making the hood fall off, revealing...

"Brianna?"

"Jessie?"

"Erica?"

The defeated three stormed off in flames. "Great job guys!" the girls cheerfully sang as they hugged their Pokemon with love. The boys smirked as they got up from behind the trees. "Good work," the boys said, smirking like there was no tomorrow. The girls narrowed their eyes.

"Why are YOU here?" they said suspiciously. Drew put up his hands. "Dude, calm down. We just passed by and heard you so we watched you battle." The girls twitched before heading off. The boys decided to follow because they thought they would lead them to their home. They followed the girls for half an hour, listening to their boring gossip about the latest celebrities. Then finally, the girls stopped.

"Well, here we are," the girls said cheerfully as they walked into the swimming pool centre. There was silence from the boys. All their eyes were wider then CD disks. "S-swimming pool?" Paul finally muttered. They all sweatdropped at the same time. "Well...that explains the shopping spree..." Drew tried to make conversation.

"Excuse me darlings, are you here to go for a little swim?" a croaky voice called from behind. The boys froze. "That...voice..." they meekly cracked their heads to the side to see...

"Oh! It's my little darling neighbours! Give old granny a little kissy on her little cheeky ok? Now come on, don't be shy..." the boys screamed as they saw the grandma from next door. She was wearing the kind of bikini that made you think it was there to strap up all the fat. **(AN: If you don't get what I mean, it's the type where there is REALLY less coverage)** Her huge sloppy lips were dripping with saliva. The boys screamed, drawing attention. They dashed off all the way back to their home in fear.

* * *

**Reiko: Well! That's it! I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update! This stupid laptop is stuffing up and the mouse moves on it's own and doesn't respond for seconds.**


End file.
